jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:OLKA LOLKA/Moje pierwsze opowiadanie
Hej mam taki fajny pomysł na opko o Czkawce a szczególnie o Astrid... Bardzo was przepraszam za wszelkie błędy bo już 2 lata mieszkam poza krajem i polskiego niestety tutaj nie uczą ale postaram się ich robić jak najmniej,jeżeli jakieś pytania to najlepiej w komentarzach postaram się odpowiadać na wszystkie :-) '' ''Dobra to zaczynamy,napisze najpierw podstawowe żeczy tak dla jasności... ''-Astrid ma mamę Elize,tatę Topora i siostrę Sofije. '' ''-Valka nie żyje Stoik żyje'' ''-Astrid i jej przyjaciele mają 14 lat.'' ''-Czkawka i jego przyjaciele mają 14 lat.'' ''-Czkawka na Berk jest ofermą.'' ''-Astrid mieszka na wyspie Słońca.'' ''-Wuj Astrid żyje na Berk.'' ''-Podobno zostały tylko 2 Nocne Furie.'' ''-Astrid świetnie rzuca toporem i strzela z łuku.'' ''-Czkastrid może będzie.'' ''-Narazie na wszystkich wyspach zabijają smoki.'' ''-Astrid ma charakter wojowniczki po wuju i mamie.'' ''-Sofija ma 13 lat,jest o rok młodsza od Astrid.'' ''-Na Berk są te same osoby.'' ''-Zuka i Trol to bliźniaki,Kora przyjaciółka Astrid,Ruben dziwny dzieciak.-Rówieśnicy Astrid z wyspy Słońca.'' ''-Astrid uwielbia spędzać czas na klifach.'' ''- Kiedy Astrid miała 4 lata popłynęła do wuja na Berk i poznała Czkawkę bardzo go polubiła,po roku dostała list od rodziców że ma wracać było jej smutno,ale tęskniła za rodziną,na pożegnanie z Astrid Czkawka dał jej naszyjnik z znakiem Nocnej Furii.'' ''1 Rozdział'' Perspektywa Astrid Hej,Dzień jak co dzień,dzisiaj świeci słońce i jest dosyć ciepło więc pójdę w spodniach,letnich butach i mojej ulubionej niebieskiej koszulce,zwiąże sobie warkocza do tyłu i do tego jakiś drobiazg,hmmm,zajrzałam do szafki i ujrzałam piękny naszyjnik z Nocną Furią zapomniałam tylko skąd go mam ale to nie jest ważne,dobra założyłam a teraz oczywiście do lasu a potem na klify,wzięłam swój łuk i poszłam w stronę lasu,po drodze zaczepili mnie bliźniaki i się do mnie przystawiali,Ugh irytujące...No i dotarłam do mojej samotni gdzie mogę się zrelaksować i porzucać toporem lub postrzelać z łuku, o tym miejscu wie tylko Kora moja przyjaciółka inni to się za bardzo nie oddalają od wioski w stronę lasu,dla mnie to całkiem dobrze bynajmniej nikt mnie nie znajdzie.No to zaczynamy trening... 5 godzin później. Podeszłam do jeziorka żeby się napić,zauważyłam ryby od razu zgłodniałam i przypomniałam sobie że nic rano nie jadłam a już jest jakaś 15,wycelowałam w rybę i strzeliłam w nią z łuku iiii,jest udało się za pierwszym razem,normalnie się czuje jakbym się z łukiem w ręku urodziła,teraz tylko zostało upiec rybę,ale jest mały problemik nie mam ognia,Hmmm... o to się nada,wzięłam dwa czarne kamyki i potarłam je o siebie.... -Hahaha i tak oto powstał ogień -łał jak ostatnio nasz Kuźniczy nas uczył jak się robi ogień to jakoś mi nie wychodziło a teraz... -Hej co tam porabiasz-stanęłam w pozycji obronnej tylko zamiast broni miałam rybę,aaa to tylko Kora... -Fajna broń-Powiedziała powstrzymując się od śmiechu ale ja nie wytrzymałam i wybuchłyśmy oboje śmiechem. -No to poco tu przyszłaś ??? - Spytałam -A z przyjaciółką się po prostu spotkać nie mogę-Spytała -Nie no oczywiście-zaśmiałam się nie mogłam już z jej miny,normalnie jakby na gwoździu usiadła...Zaraz potem spojrzała na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. -Coś się stało ??? -zapytałam zmartwiona. -No bo wiesz... -No mów -Twoi rodzice wyjechali,prawda ? -Nom. -No bo oni....-Co Oni ?!?! -Co oni ??? -Oni nie żyją-do oczu napłynęły mi łzy-tak mi przykro.- Próbowała mnie jakoś pocieszyć ale to nic nie dawało... -Dzięki,ale mogę zostać sama-powiedziałam z spływającymi łzami po policzkach. -Oczywiście,trzymaj się-łatwo mówić-pa. -Pa....- I poszła i jak ja to powiem Sofii będzie załamana... Poszłam nad klif i usiadłam myślałam o tym wszystkim i patrzyłam jak zachodzi słońce... -Wiem mamo i tato że teraz jest wam dobrze tam w Walhalli,ale..chlip..sobie sama nie poradzę..chlip.. -Posiedziałam jeszcze trochę żeby ochłonąć.Gdy poczułam się nieco lepiej i zrobiło mi się zimno poszłam do wioski wyglądało na 20 godzinę,Weszłam do domu i zastałam tam Marona wodza wyspy... Nie no ja nie dam rady muszę jeszcze coś napisać <3 -Witaj Astrid -przywitał się ze mną -Dobry wieczór,co pana do mnie sprowadza -Pewnie już wiesz co się stało-powiedział smutny -Tak -powiedziałam łzy znowu chciały się wydostać ale nie ja jestem twarda,jestem Wojowniczką nie pozwolę sobie na łzy. -No więc ty i siostra traficie do rodziny zastępczej-Co ?!?!?! -Ale wodzu...-nie dokończyłam -Przepraszam cię Astrid ale w tym wieku nie możecie jeszcze mieszkać same -Dobrze -Powiedziałam załamana -To do zobaczenia jutro dzisiaj powiedz o wszystkim siostrze i się spakujcie -Oczywiście -niestety nie mogę się sprzeciwić wodzowi -Dobranoc -Dobranoc-Wyszedł... Nie no rodzina zastępcza ale jak to ?!?!?!? teraz jeszcze jeden problem i to samo pytanie-jak ja jej to powiem. -Sofi !!!-Zawołałam ją -Tak,już schodzę -zeszła,ale zaraz to moja bluzka normalnie nie mogę z nią... Csiiii,spokojnie -Usiądź -Usiadła posłusznie -Co się stało,jeżeli chodzi o koszulke to sory.– spytała z uśmiechem,ale widząc moją minę jej mina się zmieniła w jednej sekundzie. -Nie... -To co się stało - spytała -Sofi,czasami jest tak że niektórzy ludzie odchodzą....- nie dała mi dokończyć. -No wiem ale do czego ta rozmowa prowadzi,przejdź do sedna-Okej jak chcesz ja tu chciałam powoli,spokojnie ale jak chcesz -Nasi rodzice nie żyją – Powiedziałam powoli -Co – powiedziała zrozpaczona było mi jej tak szkoda choć mamy tych samych rodziców to ona bardziej to przeżywa,przytuliłam ją ona oddała mi uścisk,oderwałam się od niej po chwili. -Słuchaj,poradzimy sobie jakoś -powiedziałam mało pocieszająco ale tylko na tyle było mnie teraz stać sama bardzo to przeżywam -Taaa -Powiedziała dalej płacząc -mam jeszcze jedną złą wiadomość -powiedziałam -Jaką,na pewno nie..chlip..gorszą od tej -Jeżeli tak uważasz...-czekała z zaciekawioną i smutną jednocześnie miną -Jutro z rana idziemy do rodziny zastępczej. Nic nie powiedziała tylko się we mnie wtuliła i płakała jeszcze bardziej... -Musimy już iść spać,juto czeka nas ciężki dzień,pakowanie i te sprawy – powiedziałam -Mogę spać z tobą w pokoju -Matko spać ze mną??? ale jak tu odmówić takim niebieskim oczkom. -No jasne -powiedziałam Weszłyśmy do pokoju i się położyłyśmy chwilę rozmawiałyśmy o tym co teraz będzie a potem usnęłyśmy... Poranek… Wstałam bardzo wcześnie jeszcze nawet słońce nie wstało czyli ok. piątej, umyłam się, ubrałam i spakowałam najpotrzebniejsze mi rzeczy. Już jest po dziewiątej, nadal myślę o tym że moi rodzice nie żyją, podsumowując to mam tylko siostrę… -Sofi, wstawaj !!! –Krzyknęłam nakładając jej rybę którą właśnie zrobiłam -Nie ja dzisiaj nigdzie nie wychodzę-nie no jak mama sobie z tym dawała redę. -No ej siostra nie zgrywaj się i chodź na śniadanie. -Nie !!!-tak się z nią nie dogadam, postanowiłam pójść załatwić to jak trzeba, no czyli tak jak przez ostatnie dwa lata…Weszłam do mojego pokoju z zamiarem oblania mojej siostry zimną wodą, otworzyła oczy. -A...Astrid,nie !!! -hehehe no albo ładnie pójdziesz zjeść albo będziesz śmierdzieć tak jak ostatnio -acha zapomniałam powiedzieć to nie jest taka zwyczajna woda, to jest tak zwany mój specjał,sama nie wiem czego tam upchałam (coś jak Jaknog? Hehehe) -Już,no już wstaję- uśmiechnęłam się do niej i poszłyśmy zjeść rybę, gdy nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi… -Już idę –Otworzyłam drzwi, iii tak jak myślałam stał przed nimi Maron -Dzień dobry, jak się spało. -dzień dobry, nie najgorzej- po chwili obok wodza pojawili się bliźniaki, czego oni znowu od mnie chcą ?!!?–Czego tu ?!??!-warknęłam na nich, mam ich dość tylko uprzykrzają mi życie. -Moja piękna my…-Ups hahaha nie mogę ale on śmieszny jak się z bólu zwija -Który następny- Nikt się nie odezwał... ku**a Maron tu stoi zapomniałam kompletnie. -Przepraszam-powiedziałam -Sofi, idziemy teraz z wodzem !!!–powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się Marona,po chwili sofi z walizkami stała obok siostry –No to idziemy ??? -Tak-miał niepewną minę, ale przed chwilką pobiłam chłopaka na jego oczach więc się nie dziwie, po chwili stanieliśmy pod domem Rubena, nie mówcie że to z nim mamy mieszkać – To tutaj. -Wspaniale –ciesz się,ty będziesz u jego siostry, a ja !?!?! Przywitaliśmy się grzecznie Sofi pobiegła do koleżanki a ja pozwiedzałam że idę na spacer. Poszłam wcześniej po Kore, zapukałam. -Hej, co tam -Spytała -Hej może gdzieś razem pójdziemy i wtedy pogadamy -Ok. to za półgodziny przyjdę do twojej samotni, ok ? -Jasne będę czekać –pobiegłam w stronę lasu do mojej samotni. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam że na szyi mam nadal ten wisiorek ze znakiem Nocnej Furii,od razu pomyślałam że on może jest przeklęty,więc próbowałam zdjąć go,ale się potknęłam i chyba zemdlałam,miałam przed oczami ciemność i wielkie zielone oczy przepełnione miłością,patrzyłam w nie jak zaczarowana,gdy nagle usłyszałam zmartwiony głos Kory. -Astrid ? -Co..co,gdzie ja jestem ???-Zapytałam -No przyszłam do twojej kryjówki i widzę jak się przewracasz i mdlejesz,co się stało-Była bardzo zmartwiona opowiedziałam jej o moich problemach i o tym że chciałam zdjąć naszyjnik bo myślałam że jest przeklęty i o zielonych oczach. -Wiesz ni się zdaje że to była jakaś wizja –Wizja kobieto tylko szamanki mają wizje -Nie wiem co o tym myśleć –Już było bardzo późno więc postanowiłyśmy wracać do domu. Tydzień później Nie będę wam opisywała tego tygodnia co był w sumie nic się nie działo poza tym że się parę razy pokłóciłam z bliźniakami.Nie podoba mi się mieszkanie u Rubena ich rodzina według mnie jest powalona, właśnie przechodziłam obok kuźni zauważyłam że jest tam wódz i rozmawia z kowalem postanowiłam podsłuchać o czym rozmawiają… -Maronie nie możesz przecież jej okłamywać.-powiedział kowal. -No to powiedz mi co ja mam zrobić. -No najlepiej jakbyś jej to powiedział,im szybciej tym lepiej... -Ale jak zechce tam pojechać dla człowieka którego nawet dobrze nie zna. -To jest jej wuj,pamiętaj tu nie ma rodziny ale tam ma i mogła by do niej pojechać... -Nie puszcze jej tam samej.... -Oj,przecież nie będzie sama mój brat Pyskacz się nią zajmie.-powiedział uśmiechając się głupio. -ty i ten twój brat... -No co jesteśmy bardzo podobni przy nim nic jej nie będzie......ufasz mi ? -Ooch... -Ufasz ?! -No ufam,ufam. -No to jemu też zaufaj....to co puścisz ją na Berk ? -Berk.... czekaj,czekaj jakbym już gdzieś to słyszała.... -Nie wiem zastanowię się... -No to zastanawiaj się szybciej bo jak już chyba mówiłem...-nie dane mu było dokończyć. -''im szybciej tym lepiej." tak wiem....powiem jej to jeszcze w tym tygodniu ale jak nie będzie chciała wyjeżdżać to zostanie.-poszłam nie zauważona do domu.Położyłam się do łóżka,cały czas myślałam o Berk i skąd mogę je znać....'' Ranek...( i ciągniemy dalej perspektywą Astrid) Gdy się obudziłam to umyłam się i ubrałam,zeszłam na duł i zjadłam pieczoną rybę,Postanowiłam że pójdę do starego domu aby się dowiedzieć coś o tym całym Berk,już miałam wychodzić ale siostra mnie zatrzymała. -hej,czemu tak teraz cały czas uciekasz z rana,nawet cię rozumiem,ale popatrz na mnie ja sobie radze więc i ty dasz sobie rade -nic jej nie odpowiedziałam tylko ją przytuliłam i poszłam.Już miałam wejść do mojego starego domu gdy....... -No hej niunia co..-no i dostał w brzuch-..ał...za..co...-jękną Trol -Nie nazywaj mnie tak,Rozumiesz ?!-normalnie z nimi nie mogę są naprawdę nieznośni. -A,a,a może lala taaak lala -powiedział rozmarzony Zuka,Ugh... -Zostawicie mnie samą czy mam wam tak przywalić że mamusia was nie pozna ?! -No to pa Astrid ! - powiedzieli,oddalając się. Zaczęłam przeszukiwać cały dom po 3 godz.znalazłam pare zeszytów mamy a u siebie obrazek mnie był bardzo realistyczny a w górnym rogu znajdował się napis Od Czkawki...no coraz więcej pytań i żadnych odpowiedzi...ach. Zaczęłam czytać zeszyty mojej mamy... Roździał 2 Perspektywa Astrid. Po przeczytaniu zeszytów dowiedziałam się bardzo dużo ciekawych rzeczy,które odpowiedziały na moje pytania...Berk tak naprawdę to rodzinna wyspa mamy na której jak zgaduje nadal mieszka mój wuj o którym rozmawiał Wódz z Kowalem,nazywa się Finn...Gdy mama się przeprowadziła na wyspę Słońca zakochała się w tacie i zamieszkali razem potem urodziłam się ja ale przy porodzie były komplikacje i moja mama już nie mogła mieć więcej dzieci,przyjaciółka mamy umarła po porodzie dziewczynki a jej ojciec zginą w walce miesiąc potem więc moja mama zaopiekowała się dziewczynką i nazwała ją Sofii,gdy ja miałam około 4 lat przyjechał po mnie wuj Finn chciał mnie zabrać na wakacje na Berk moja mama się zgodziła i pojechałam potem podobno poznałam chłopca o imieniu Czkawka i się z nim zaprzyjaźniłam.... Postanowiłam pójść do wodza i z nim o tym porozmawiać,byłam tak naprawdę okłamywana jak i Sofii...Zapukałam do drzwi domu wodza. -Dzień dobry -powiedział-co cię do mnie sprowadza. -Chciałabym porozmawiać o wyspie...o Berk. -No to może wejdziesz -zaproponował,no czemu by nie... -Dobrze -weszłam i usiadłam na krześle. Narazie nie wiem kiedy będzie next bo muszę poprawić oceny... )-: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach